Domestic Bliss
by Snowy Leopardess
Summary: '"This is so disgustingly cliché I don't even know where to begin." Miyagi muttered as he hovered over the bed.' A collection of ten weird, cliche, fluffy, and funny Terrorist Pair drabbles. Come on in, you know you want to!


**Domestic Bliss**

_By Snowy Leopardess_

* * *

This is a collection of Terrorist drabbles that I did in a contest between me and Califaction. We had to see who could get the most done in the shortest amount of time, and I won! Sure, hers will probably be better, but I got a cool WIP gift fic. So those of you who like Prince of Tennis Ryouma/Kaidoh (Yep! A rare pairing! Thanks again Califaction!) keep a lookout on ! I'm making her post it!

Anyways, sorry for all the talk, have a good read.

Disclaimer: Don't sue me; I don't own Junjou Romatica and you know it. Buh-bye.

Warnings for cheesiness, fluff, maybe OOCness (I tried my best! Really!). Some drabbles are better than others.

* * *

**1. Sick**

"This is so disgustingly cliché I don't even know where to begin." Miyagi muttered as he hovered over the bed.

"Shut up," Shinobu wheezed from underneath his monstrous cocoon of blankets. "If it's so cliché, you should be taking advantage of me."

"I don't want to get sick."

"Stupid unromantic old fart."

"Ugh, fine. C'mere, brat."

"What? Why you-" Shinobu was promptly cut off with a suddenly quite eager pair of lips.

"Well, you'd better get better soon, because we'll probably be staying in bed all weekend, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi murmured against his chest, making Shinobu shudder as the first stirrings of echoing hunger rose within him.

Red up to his ears, Shinobu ducked to hide a small smile and wrapped his arms around Miyagi's neck, leaning forward to meet him once more.

* * *

**2. Kids**

"Miyagi… h-have you ever thought of having-" There was a small pause before Shinobu could bring up the bravery to force the word out. "-of having children?"

There was a long silence, the hesitant whispered question echoing loudly across the room.

"I already have one," Miyagi replied into Shinobu's hair, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Shinobu growled. "I'm not a kid, and stop trying to avoid the question!" With some difficulty, he was able to push away Miyagi's head from trailing down his neck.

With a sigh, Miyagi flopped back, but didn't relinquish his hold on Shinobu.

"No."

"No, you've never thought of it… or do you not want any?" Shinobu asked quietly.

"I've never really thought of it. I always had my hands full just taking care of myself… why do you ask?"

Shinobu was quiet for a while, but snuggled closer. "I'm not ready for kids. Not for a while… but I wanted to know how you stood on it. Just… if."

"Well, if it was with you, it could be okay." Miyagi smiled. "You'd make a great mom."

"You had to ruin it," Shinobu huffed, and smacked him over the head with a pillow.

* * *

**3. Cigarettes**

"Can I try one?"

Miyagi's hand froze halfway to his lips. He spun around to face Shinobu, wide eyed.

"…What…?"

"I want to try one," Shinobu stated, grim but determined.

'What the hell are you talking about, Shinobu?"

"I want to try a cigarette," Shinobu repeated slowly, eyes hardening even more.

They stared at each other for a long time, tension ringing in their ears. "No," Miyagi said finally, firmly. "I don't ever want to hear you say something that stupid again."

"Why not?" Shinobu asked, calm but smoldering. "I can do what I want. I'm eighteen."

"What the hell are you talking about? Where did this even come from?"

"Why do you care?" Shinobu spat, reaching for the box of cigarettes on the dresser. Miyagi smacked a hand around his wrist and yanked it towards him.

"You don't even know what on earth you'd be getting into. Don't try again." Miyagi glared and threw Shinobu's arm away from him. "Don't you even care about your own life?" He spun around and yanked the door open.

"Why should I care about mine when you don't care about yours?"

Miyagi stopped dead in the doorway. Two small, warm arms wrapped around his middle and his lover held him from behind, protective and giving as much comfort as he could. Miyagi felt Shinobu's head thump between his shoulder blades, and the teen let out a long sigh that warmed his back through the thin material of his shirt.

"…I don't ever want to be without you."

The cigarette at Miyagi's lips weakened, sputtered, and died. Miyagi let his last escape fall to the floor and turned around to embrace Life.

**4. Kiss**

* * *

"You've got to relax," Miyagi laughed, "Or you'll never get it."

"I thought it was meant to come naturally," Shinobu muttered, fully embarrassed and red up to his ears.

"This is just like everything else. Practice makes perfect."

"But… Kissing lessons?"

"Hmmm…" Miyagi breathed into his neck. "Well, I suppose we could just forget about it and you could help me grade some papers."

Shinobu scowled at the teasing and shook his head. "Idiot."

"Only for you. So tilt your head to the side and open your mouth." Shinobu shivered through the little spike of warmth in his belly, echoing the same hunger in Miyagi's eyes and obeyed.

Miyagi swooped in and claimed those lips for his own, opening his mouth as well to deepen the kiss as Shinobu moaned against him. His heart jumped and heat pooled in his stomach; he pushed Shinobu down against the couch armrest and towered over him, still pressing his mouth against his lover's.

Shinobu wrapped his arms against Miyagi's neck and ran his hands down his slightly stubbled cheeks, then ghosted up the back of his neck to run through his thick black hair. Miyagi moaned, pressing a hand against his a cheek to deepen the kiss and slipped a hand underneath his shirt to raise a trail of goose bumps up the bare skin of his back.

Miyagi finally pulled back and rested his forehead against Shinobu's, gazing into his dazed eyes. "Then again, it seems like you're good enough to match me anyway."

"Ah…" Shinobu panted out. "N-no… I think these lessons are quite needed."

With a smirk that sent Shinobu's nerve endings on fire, Miyagi descended once again.

* * *

**5. Immunity**

"Oohhhhh, Shiiiiinooobuuu-chin!" Shinobu started at the pair of arms that wrapped around his waist and the face that nuzzled into his neck.

"Miyagi?"

"No, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed… oh no, wait; you're good in my book." The nuzzling continued.

"Waah!" Shinobu jumped as something rough and furry brushed against him just below his ear. Shinobu broke free and spun around to look at his lover, and then took a step back in surprise. "W-what the hell, Miyagi?"

Miyagi smirked, and the thick, fake handlebar moustache plastered below his nose rode up with it. "What, do you like it?" He hid a smile and struck a sexy pose.

"Ugh… take it off, now."

Miyagi put on a hurt face and turned around, shoulders shaking. "Oh woe is me, to have such a cruel, cruel lover… I give my heart to him, bare and vulnerable to all pain, and yet he cares only for my body…" He let out an unconvincing sob. "Surely he will leave me once my looks have faded."

"That's not true!" Shinobu snapped, spinning him around and yanking Miyagi by the tie down to his eye level. "I said I love you! I'm not about to betray destiny because of such a shallow reason-!"

Miyagi chuckled and cut him off with a kiss, pulling him in closer, but Shinobu broke it all of a sudden and whipped his head to the side.

"Achoo!"

Miyagi roared with laughter, even through Shinobu's scowling punches. "Oh, okay; okay." Miyagi wiped a tear from his eye. "I guess it doesn't suit me anyway." He said as he gently peeled it off from his lip. "But you, on the other hand…" He smooshed it on Shinobu's lip before the boy could react.

"Oh, ooh la la, Shinobu-chin! You are one sexy hot piece of man-meat!" He laughed, but quickly kissed the scowl off Shinobu's face before he could lose too many brownie points with the boy.

* * *

**6. Quality Time**

"Shinobu-chin, that's a chick flick."

"No, it's not, it's a romantic comedy. We're a couple, and comedy is gender-neutral. Besides, all of the stereotypically 'man' movies out there are crude, violent, or stupid."

"Won't you be conforming to the gay stereotype if you watch something 'girly'?"

"You're gay too, dammit! Stop being in denial! Besides, no one's here tonight except for us. No one will see you stoop to the 'girly' movie."

"First off, I'm Bi; and secondly, with that same argument, no one will be here to see you break off from the stereotypically 'male' movies either."

Both went silent, the unsaid 'Why do you always have to be so difficult?' ringing in the noiseless air.

"Fine-" Shinobu started, just as Miyagi said "Okay-"

Both stopped. "Um… I don't want to ruin our date by arguing…"

"Neither do I-"

"It's okay-"

"Stop, stop." Miyagi kneeled down next to him and settled his back against the couch in his living room. "Okay, you like romantic and thought-provoking movies; I like comedy and ninja movies, so…"

Shinobu sighed and leaned against Miyagi's shoulder, but smiled as his lover rattled off some of the movie option titles. They might not have that much in common, but luckily love would always be one of them.

And that it worked wonders that they were willing to compromise for each other.

Shinobu smiled.

They would be all right.

* * *

**7. Cat**

"Shinobu, please tell me that is not a soggy kitten in your arms."

"It's not," Shinobu snapped testily as he let down the dripping bundle in his arms onto the counter. The fuzzy grey kitten sneezed and shook its fur, startling when Shinobu draped a towel around it, but relaxing as he began to rub behind its ears.

"I thought you said it wasn't a kitten," Miyagi said, annoyed.

"It's a poor, helpless creature that was stuck out in the rain and needed our help before it died of hypothermia."

"Shinobu, you can barely take care of yourself-"

"Did you want it to die?" Shinobu asked sharply.

"No, but-"

"Then it's a good thing I took it." Shinobu ended and snatched the towels up take them to the laundry room as the kitten jumped first off the counter to the stools below, and then to the floor. The grey fur ball bounded straight over to Miyagi, and, to Miyagi's surprise, leapt straight onto the couch and plopped down firmly into his lap. Miyagi tried to push it off, not wanting to get attached, but needle-like claws sunk into his pants and he drew away with a yelp. The kitten nudged at his hand persistently until he was petting it, and then all of a sudden it just rolled over and purred loudly, completely content.

"Hmph." Shinobu appeared and parked himself next to Miyagi on the couch, grabbing the arm that wasn't petting the small cat and wrapping it around himself, snuggling into Miyagi. "Still want to get rid of it?"

Miyagi's eyes went wide. He knew the cat had seemed almost familiar somehow. With a sigh, he deflated and rested his head on top of Shinobu's. "Fine… but only if we get to name it Terrorist."

* * *

**8. Trap**

"Seventy-eight bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-eight bottles of beeeeeer, take one down, pass-"

"For God's sake, Miyagi! Shut the hell up!"

"Shinobu-chin, it's been two hours." Miyagi groaned. "I am bored out of my mind."

"How the hell can you be bored?" Shinobu shrieked, "You have a broken ankle! Be more concerned!"

Miyagi winced at his ringing ears. Did Shinobu have to scream? The boy was right on top of him, smooshed into the bottom of the narrow roadwork construction hole with him. He could hear him perfectly fine. "It's fine. We'll be okay. You're fine, my ankle doesn't hurt that much, and someone will be coming for us soon."

"Stop trying to be the tough guy, dammit," Shinobu said through gritted teeth.

"Shinobu…" Miyagi smoothed a hand over his cheek. "It'll be okay."

"Shut up." He brushed the hand off. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you." He trembled as he kissed Miyagi softly, but went on to gently wipe away the cold sweat of Miyagi's forehead with his hands and sleeve; and after, Shinobu's teardrops spattering on Miyagi's cheeks as he failed to hold back tears of worry and a very real fear. Shinobu bit his lip to stop crying and shook his head angrily. He gently ran his fingers through Miyagi's hair, clearing it of dirt and dust and rubble, then slowly, gently brought Miyagi's head forward so that Shinobu could slip his arms behind it and pillow Miyagi's head from the hard rock. He kissed Miyagi's cheek and pressed closer against him to keep him warm.

"It'll be okay, Miyagi. You'll be fine. It's okay, it's okay…"

"Oh my God! Are you alright down there?"

* * *

**9. Movie**

"Shinobu… Shinobu, it's okay. It's okay…" Shinobu sobbed and shook his head, leaning away from a concerned but exasperated Miyagi.

"Shinobu! Oh, for God's sake, it was just a movie!"

Shinobu smacked him through his tears. Hard.

"I can't believe you're crying this hard. Maybe a few tears are fine, but come on."

"You're such a jerk," Shinobu sniffled.

"Well, let's just say they went to heaven and had their lovey-dovey time there, okay? Shinobu? Oh, come on, Shinobu-chin…"

Shinobu did make a good attempt at whipping away his tears, embarrassed but unable to stop.

Miyagi rolled his eyes, but it was better that Shinobu cared like this. It was better that he wasn't like him.

"Alright, blow your nose, okay? I want to kiss you. So get over here and let me make you feel better. No more sad movies for you."

* * *

**10. Sugar**

"Shinobu-chin, remind me to never let you even so much as look at sugar ever again."

"So I'm a little twitchy, is that a crime?"

"You can't even sit still! It's not normal to be able to shove a whole cake into your mouth!"

"Today was stressful!"

"Then talk to me about it! I'll give you a kiss and a massage and make it better!"

"… I didn't want to bother you..."

"I keep telling you, as adults and equals, we can share things like that. I'd like it if you could listen to me complain too. It goes both ways."

"Okay…" He wrapped his arms around Miyagi's neck and kissed him contentedly.

"Can we use chocolate mousse with this… massage?"

"…Fine. But don't eat too much sugar before. And don't doubt my motives."

"Sure."

The End.

* * *

_There you go! Please tell me if either Shinobu or Miyagi was out of character and how. I want to always be becoming better as an author, and I promise to actually respond to reviews (oops.) Have a fanfic-filled day!_


End file.
